


Desert Winds

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Slut, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Jinn, M/M, Magic in sex, Male Character of Color, Male Slash, Masturbation, One Night Stand, One Shot Collection, Pillow Mastrubation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual reward, Slash, Slut Shaming, Struggle for Dominance, Teasing, Vanilla, pinning, some very vague plot about their relationship evolving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Supernatural beings are not allowed in the city until Sardor, the new elected ruler, decides to lift the magical barrier that prevents their entry. Little did he know that Tarek'hal, a desert jinn, was dying to meet him personally.(Now with more shameless smut in additional chapters.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashetha/gifts).



> I wrote this a while back as a gift for a friend a little less than a year ago and the characters featured are our OCs. I'm still rather proud of this, so I edited it a little and posted it here after asking her if she minded (she didn't).
> 
> The short version of how this came to life is that we love spending time talking about characters and how they would interact. In this one, Sardor is a character she created and Tarek is a character that I created. We've talked enough that I have some good grasp over how Sardor would act (more or less) and when I wasn't sure I asked her. 
> 
> Edit: even if this is marked as completed, from time to time I get attacked by the urge to open up this old thing and add a new chapter of shameless smut. If you are reading this after having discovered it in most recent fics, that's probably what happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magical barrier of the city goes down and Tarek wants in.

Sardor had had a long day. As much as he wished to be an august ruler, worth of the trust of his electors, budget, upset lords and the necessities of the rich and powerful spheres could be quite stressful. This week, for example, had been particularly rough on him, while he barely had had the time to sit and enjoy a good cup of tea. Thus be told, his latest project had been no small feat, and he felt rather proud that he had managed to pull it off.

When he first had had the idea, many had cried out in indignation. Remove a part of the magical protection on the city, that prevented the spirits to come in? That was pure madness. The opposing party had tried to scare Sardor’s allies with stories about what might happen if the shield and the spells were lessened, but the ruler had had none of it. People already lived outside the enchanted walls and none of them had been taken away by a jinn or eaten by giant snakes. Besides, it wasn’t completely down: should a menace make itself known, it would be up and ready to protect the people in a snap of fingers.

A lesser mind then his would have perhaps been a little apprehensive to sleep with the window leading to his balcony wide open, but not Sardor. Nothing was going to happen, he told himself, not on the first night where the shields were down, not ever. He watched the fluttering of the silk curtains as he let himself be guided to sleep, their graceful undulations akin to the hips and arms of a skilled dancer luring him to lands uncharted. 

***

He didn’t know what woke him up that night, because the other had not made a sound, but when he opened his eyes there was a silhouette standing on his balcony, his slim, male shadow falling on the silk veils as the moon shone, rounds and bright like the eye of a Goddess, over his head. Sardor blinked and focused to clear the vapes of sleep from his mind, but the presence remained. He rose to a sitting position and reached for his nightstand, for the drawer in which a knife rested for such occasions. 

“You are awake,” whispered the presence. It wasn’t a question.

Sardor’s fingers found the handle of the weapon but he didn’t draw it out. “Who are you?” 

“Ah, you don’t know me, but I promise that I mean no harm.” The intruder spoke a little louder know, pleasant syllables ambling on the pace of a velvet voice. “I am here to give you my thanks for your hard work.”

“Your thanks?” He repeated. It wasn’t uncommon for him to receive the gratitude of some of his subjects, but they never scaled up his residence in the middle of the night to give them in person. They usually sent a letter or visited during the day. 

Unless the intruder had not climbed.

“You are a jinn,” Sardor said. 

“Oh, is it that apparent?” The other chuckled. 

“I guessed it,” replied the man, seemingly relaxing. He was the one that had said that there was nothing to fear from the spirits of the desert, the least he could do was to not let it transpire when he actually met one, even if the grip on the knife didn’t dwindle. 

“Oh, I heard that you were a smart man. Delightful.” The visitor caught hold of the curtain and pulled it to the side.

For a moment, Sardor forgot to breathe. The visitor's clothes, thinner than the cloth he was pushing to the side, draped his body so tight it left little to the imagination. A luxurious mass of wavy black hair seemed to be his only real covering, but it hid nothing but his shoulders and back. Sharp, heavy-lashed eyes shone with confidence and a smirk graced his lips. On his chest was a beautiful gold necklace, finely worked, and his steps chimed with the sound of ankle bracelets. He was walking in Sardor’s direction.

“Lovely,” he purred to himself, before adding a little louder: “My name is Tarek’hal, but you may call me Tarek. I would usually say your wish is my command, but I am far from my domain and my powers are diminished, meaning that I can't grant wishes… Do you like my necklace?”

The man came back to his senses when the jinn took a step too close, and pulled out his weapon, stopping the visitor in his tracks. 

“Whatever you want to offer that I didn’t wish for, I am sure that you can do it from a good distance,” replied the human with a kind smile. 

Tarek chuckled and waved his hand; the knife flew out of Sardor’s grip and clanged on the flood behind the jinn. The latter, grinning, leaned in and kneeled next to his bed, looking up at the man with a mischievous expression. 

“No need to get angry at me, I am unarmed,” he said. “It would anyway be against my interests to harm you. I am sure that the first thing that will happen will be that the magical barrier back in service. Us jinns couldn’t wait to get to visit the bazaar again. I’ve bought all this today, look. I think that my necklace is beautiful and it compliments my skin wonderfully, but it is best seen in the sun.”

Sardor had been ready to grab the spirit by his opulent hair and fight for his life, but as he listened to his visitor he was starting to doubt that he was a threat. He relaxed and pulled up the blanket that had slipped down his bare chest, noticing that Tarek’s eyes followed that move carefully. 

Sardor was starting to guess where this was going. 

“You talked about thanks, before,” he said. 

“Oh yes, I did, didn’t I? I suppose that it wasn’t easy to make people forget their foolish fears. Us jinns, at least as far as I know, would prefer to enjoy the delights of you human company rather than try and harm you… at least those of you that didn’t offend us in any way.”

“And what if I didn’t want to enjoy the delights of your company?” he replied. 

“Nice try, but you do.” Tarek chuckled again, fluttering his lashes. “You see, I got a third eye that enables me to see the deepest, darkest wishes of someone, and I know what I saw when I laid it upon you. See for yourself.”  
  
And without further warning, he rose and threw one slim leg over Sardor’s lap and sat down on the sheets. Before the human had the time to react, he took off the top of his outfit. The first thing that the Sardor noticed, of course, was that the chest that was presented to him was even more lovely when bare. Splotches of lighter skin before adorned it and dark nipples stood proudly to attention. He was hypnotized by the way the visitor's jewelry shimmered as it rose and fell with each breath. The jinn chuckled, shaking his trance off him.

“Look lower,” said Tarek. 

Sardor did as he said, letting his eyes travel down his taut stomach when he came across something unexpected around the jinn’s hip: indeed, there was a third eye there, although it seemed to be made of precious stone rather than flesh, a round jewel in the center of an obsidian sclera. The human could feel its gaze on him and had no trouble believing that it was magical. 

“How does it work?” He asked. 

“Does it really matter? It lets me know what I want to know,” replied the mischievous spirit. His hands rested on the man’s broad shoulders and traveled downwards, dragging along the covers. “I’ve always loved darker skin with blond hair, I want to kiss it all over. You bleach it, I suppose?” 

“Are you sure that I am the one getting the thanks?” Sardor was amused by the way the jinn seemed to enjoy himself immensely, his real eyes devouring his half-naked form.

“If I didn’t think that you were attractive, I wouldn’t have chosen this way to thank you,” said Tarek. 

He leaned in before the man could reply, kissing him briefly on the lips, before traveling along the jaw. Hands roamed over Sardor’s chest, seeking out a nipple; when found, they were pinched and rubbed delicately until they perked up proudly. Sardor hummed in delight, deciding to drop the bantering for a while. He wasn't one to seek out carnal pleasure but he didn't say no when it was offered up to him.

However, it wasn’t in the human's intention to remain a dead weight for long. Tarek must have sensed it, for his breath hitched a fraction of a second before he was thrown to the side and Sardor climbed on him, the blanket slipping off completely. 

“Oh my, sleeping naked, are you?” Commented the jinn after a gleeful glance downwards.

“Didn’t your magical eye tell you that I was?” 

“If only I could see through people’s clothes with it,” he sighed.

Distracted by the conversation, Tarek didn’t notice the hand until it was palming his crotch, and he let out a sound that was mid-way between a yelp and a moan. He spread his legs wider and wrapped his arms around the human, humming in approval, as his hips pushed back against the contact. 

“What a lewd jinn you are,”  commented Sardor. “I am starting to doubt that those thanks are out of gratefulness alone.”

“Don’t try to blame me for enjoying myself. I already said--” 

“I know what you said,” interrupted the man, chuckling. His hand grip the length through his clothes and stroked, finding that it hardened eagerly. “But that doesn’t make you any less of a slutty jinn.”

“That doesn’t make you better for falling for my seduction,” answered Tarek.

He coiled his arms around the man and bucked his hips upwards, his lashes fluttering as the hand between his legs excited him further. He was quite a sight to behold, especially when he would round his lips to produce small pleased sounds. 

“Don’t you think that we will see each other better in the light?” Asked Sardor, raising his head to look for the oil lamp and the matches. 

Tarek laughed and grabbed a handful of blond hair, bringing the man back down into a kiss. His body arched up into the human's as he devoured his lips, refusing to let him go.

“Let me,” With a snap of the jinn's fingers the lamp on the side of the bed turned on. “Don’t look away. Touch me.” 

“I thought I was the one being rewarded.”

“Hmmm true, I almost forgot.”

The jinn must have used his powers to slip out of Sardor’s hold because seconds later the latter was flat on his back and Tarek back on top, kicking off his silk pants. 

“For later,” he said as he lowered himself between the man’s legs. He came face to face with a half erect length, and faux-pouted. “Well, he doesn’t seem as happy to see me as I could hope,” he commented. 

“He was awfully neglected up to now,” answered the human as he reclined himself on the cushions at the top of his bed.  He had a perfect view for what he was hoping was coming next. 

“I better get him acquainted with my tongue then. That will make him happy.” 

The jinn gently held the length as he licked it from bottom to top, slowly, garnet eyes fixated on the human’s face. Sardor felt the blood leave his head for his dick so fast he felt light-headed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the spirit’s tongue. It was pink in an obscene way, the type of color better suited for an erotic toy, and so hot it made his toes curl. 

He balled his hands into fists when Tarek closed his lips around the head, sucking it voraciously. Shimmering black hair spilled all over his thighs, and so the human grabbed a handful of it and pushed the desert spirit’s head lower. He saw the jinn’s pupils dilate wide and he went down on him with a strangled moan. The heat felt even better now that it engulfed him, and the human let his head fall back with abandon when a tongue was added to the mix, stroking his underside and tracing the thick veins there. He pulled him off and then pushed him back down, and his partner seemed more than happy to let his mouth being used in that way judging from the muffled sounds he made. 

“You are incorrigible,” whispered Sardor in a voice heavy with arousal. “Even when I fuck your throat you like it too much.” 

Tarek chuckled and fondled the human’s balls as a reply, thumbs rubbing over them gently. That earned him a gasp from Sardor, which made him smile around the dick he was pleasing. He pressed his hips into the soft covers, so excited he humped them to rub against his own erection.

He was soon pulled off roughly by the hair, yet he moaned, unashamed, and rose to sit on his ankles. 

“A slutty jinn like you, visiting men at night, surely got other tricks up his sleeve,” said Sardor. His eyes shone with the same desire Tarek displayed, if not more. 

“You are right, I do. Although I wouldn’t call _that_ a sleeve, per se, but it wraps around things all the same.” He rose himself and saddled the human again. 

“You sly little...” started to say Sardor, but he grunted as he could feel slick heat push down over him. He had not expected the other to be prepared at all, so him taking it in one go and that caught the human by surprise. “Holy--” 

“Hgn,” moaned Tarek, grinning for ear to eat. “Finally. I have waited for this so long.” 

Sador laughed. “Worse than a she-dog in heat. Were you panting in want at the gates, waiting that I opened them for you so you could pounce on my cock?” 

“Well, maybe not, but I had been keeping an eye on when you would find yourself in the desert.” Tarek closed his eyes a short while and hummed at the sensation of being filled. “It was all wishful thinking up to a few hours ago. But this has been worth the wait.” He rose and gasped lightly. “Oh, this feels amazing.” 

Sardor's strong hands gripped the jinn’s delicate hips. It gave him ample leverage to slam him down. Tarek cried out and his nails dug in the human’s stomach as he had to submit to a new pace. He would moan and start rambling incoherently as he continued to be bounced up and down, the way he sounded and looked obviously the last thing on his mind. Legend said that jinn could poof in a cloud of dust, but the warm flesh around him felt tight and hot, and not about to disappear any time soon.

The human suddenly changed the angle of his hips, making his partner cry out a second time, arching his back. 

“Yes,” gasped Tarek between two moans. “Right there, oh sweetness that’s the _spot_.”

He reached up to stroke himself and Sardor had to admit that it was hard to resist such a show, coupled with the tight passage that seemed to want to suck him in deeper each time he sank into it. The pace quickened, the jinn eagerly helping it by raising himself with his own legs. His breath was getting heavy and his eyes watery. He wasn’t the only one that was affected by the friction between them, and Sardor wanted nothing more than to have things his way. He reached up and grabbed his hair once more, pulling him so that the spirit was toppled over and their positions were switched. 

The rest became a bit messier. 

Tarek raked his nails on Sardor’s back, a tear running down his face and his breathing erratic. Maybe they kissed, but it was sloppy and ended with the spirit licking and nipping the dark column of the human’s neck between two pleas for him to go harder and faster. Of course, his wish was answered, which in turn made him scream and hold on the other even tighter. He would wrap his legs around Sardor's hips and hold him tight, forcing him to please him with small, deep pumps, and then would let him go suddenly, unable to focus on a single task when pleasure overrun every thought. It was soon finished for Tarek, that arched himself and came hard as his partner fucked his orgasm out of him, and when he had painted both their chest a while he laid there, panting and vaguely moving his hips, as the human kept using his hole until he was done himself.

They stayed still, one laying on the other, both of them trying to catch their breath. It was Tarek that spoke first. 

“I am so grateful you opened the city to the desert spirits again.” 

The human, that had buried his face in the inviting crook the jinn’s neck, chuckled. “Of course you are.” 

“I genuinely believe that both our races can learn a great deal from each other.”

“Hm,” commented Sardor, rolling to the side and looking up at the ceiling. “Learned anything today?” 

“Hey, I didn’t say I was the one that was going to do the learning.” 

The jinn unglued himself from Sardor and got up, starting to gather his clothes. 

“It will not be an every night deal,” Tarek said as he got dressed, “as I got to travel all the way from my domain to here, but I’ll try to come back often enough.”

Sardor looked down and noticed that he needed to get a wet towel to rub the marks off his chest. The jinn must have used some of his power on himself because he didn’t seem to need that anymore. It seemed to Sardor that he only blinked and Tarek was by the balcony door, ready to leave.

“It was nice meeting you in person, Sardor,” he said, the moon sharpening his silhouette but blurring his features. “We’ll see each other again quite soon, I believe.”

“Tomorrow night?” 

“You guessed it.”

“You really are incorrigible.” 

The jinn laughed, and his laugh echoed through the night as he vanished in a thin cloud of dust. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sardor learns that Tarek isn't very good at holding on to his resolution the moment presents are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my friend's birthday recently, so I wrote this second part (even if it's super late.) Happy birthday Sash, when you get around to read this!

The thing that awoke Sardor the next night was Tarek leaning over him but, at first, he thought that it was an assassin. In a flash, he had grabbed the jinn by the hair and pulled it to expose his neck, threatening it with a knife. Luckily, he didn't cut Tarek.

The latter sent him a heated look, clearly turned on by the hair-pulling, and moaned softly.

“Oh God,” muttered Sardor. “You are incorrigible.”

Tarek smiled. “You didn’t seem to complain about that last night,” he teased.

“Yes, and I lost sleep because of you,” replied Sardor, letting go of the handful of obsidian hair he had been holding and laying back down. “I had a long day and I don’t have the time for games.”

Tarek’s face fell. “What do you mean, no time for games?”

“That means no sex because I’m tired. Good night.” Sardor turned around and pulled his covers up, slipping his knife back under his pillow.

“Hey, don’t you good night me,” hissed the jinn. He laid over the human, pressing his warm chest against his wide back, throwing a leg over his hip. He trailed small, enticing kisses over the man’s dark shoulder. “I flew all the way from my domain for you, mortal. I know you like my body; it’s all yours.”

“Can’t your magical eye tell you that I am not interested?”

Tarek paused, then cursed his name and moved away. “Fine,” he said. “Fine, I guess. I’ll just go back to my land and stay there, unwanted.”

Sardor, his back still turned to Tarek, smiled.

“I’ll inform you that you have just refused a privilege that many have begged me for,” continued the jinn. “I don’t just throw myself at anyone, but I’ll be sure to not make this mistake again, no sir, thank you very much. Don’t come back to me thinking that any excuse will get me back.”

“Tarek,” said Sardor.

“Yes?” replied the other hopefully.

“I need to sleep because tomorrow there will be the first meeting to determine if we want to keep the barrier down or put it back up. There are lots of important people that I need to convince.”

Tarek umpf-ed, muttered an “I see how it is,” and there was a great gush of wind in the room. When Sardor turned around, he found that he was alone.

“He’ll come back,” muttered the human to himself.

 

To Tarek’s credit, he did hold off an entire week.

In the meantime, Sardor was growing more and more certain that the barrier being down was going to be a permanent state. There were already reports of incidents that spoke of a return of magic to the city, as well as a sharp increase of luxury items sale for the merchants. Jinns seemed to like mixing to the crowd and concluding trades with the local population, much to everyone’s advantage.

But no names had yet reached the higher spheres. If anyone was realizing that they were dealing with a supernatural being, they were being quiet about it.

That didn’t mean that Sardor didn’t track down the information he was interested in. Tarek’hal, or, as he presented himself in his human form, Adrian, was a rich and mysterious stranger that spent way more than he ought to and seemed to love perfumes, gold jewelry, and sweets. He was drawn to the rich neighborhood like a moth to a flame, spent hours in shops picking the exact item he wanted and adored people that flattered him by complimenting him on his great beauty. He was also blissfully oblivious to the men Sardor sent to spy on him.

When Tarek came to him again, he had prepared his appearance carefully, choosing the richest silks and the most beautiful stones he had to adorn his lovely form. He appeared in the early evening on Sardor’s balcony and padded over, pushing the curtains aside with determination and standing there, waiting for Sardor to be amazed.

The latter stopped writing his letter and glanced up. Tarek looked lovely, even better than the last time. The only opaque piece of cloth that covered him was the crotch piece of his pant, and all the rest, the lovely, inhuman patterns of his skin, was practically visible from the way he was dressed.

Tarek tilted his hair back and looked at Sardor triumphantly, knowing, probably, that the latter desired him. He had his eye after all.

“So? Is that good enough for you?” asked Tarek as he ambled closer, savoring his victory.

“I never said that you were not good enough for me.”

“Don’t deny it.” Tarek, using his powers, pulled Sardor’s chair away from his desk and sat on his lap, facing him. He laid his hands on the human’s shoulder, looking very smug. “You’ve rejected me.”

“On the base that I didn’t have the time or the energy to properly honor you.” Sardor placed a hand on the jinn’s thigh, stoking upward towards that single piece of opaque cloth. “Certainly not because you are, in any way, unworthy of attention.”

“Humpf. You human politicians, always twisting words to your advantage,” grumbled Tarek. “Of course it sounds noble when you say it that way.”

“However, I do have time now.” He teased the juncture between the jinn’s stomach and leg with a gentle caress, tracing circles that kept dipping towards the crotch but that would always draw back. Tarek glanced down, obviously wanting more, but didn’t ask for it. “Let me make it up to you.”

Tarek bit his lip briefly, before removing Sardor’s hand. “Let me.”

Using his hold on Sardor’s shoulders, the jinn spread his legs so that their crotches could rub against one another. Tarek’s neck smelled of jasmine when it pressed against the side of the human’s face. The golden chains around his neck and wrists clinked with each move.

Tarek kissed him deeply, a hand in his blond hair drawing him closer. He would let out tiny moans as their tongues stroked each other, and was answered with a hand slipping under his silk shirt to stroke his back. When the jinn broke the kiss, he trailed down Sardor’s jaw down to his ear, that he nibbled.

“I want to be helpless under you,” he whispered. “I want your cock deep in me, and I want you to tell me that I’m nothing but a slutty little whore as you make me scream.”

The sinful words made Sardor feel weak. He lowered his hand to cup Tarek’s perk ass and squeezed it. He realized that he had not enjoyed that part of the jinn’s anatomy last time, or he would remember it being so firm and soft at the same time, perfect for being spanked. The thought crossed his mind, but as brave as he might be, he didn’t think that spanking a powerful desert spirit might be a good idea. Maybe later, if Tarek gave any indication that he liked it... he certainly was weak for hair pulling.

“I need it,” continued to whisper Tarek. “I need you... tell me you’ll do those things to me.”

“Yes,” replied Sardor breathlessly. “You will have that, and more.”

Honestly, he should have seen it coming, but it caught him by surprise anyway. Tarek chuckled mischievously and suddenly he was not on his lap anymore. Sardor, dazzled, aroused, and confused, looked around and found him walking towards the balcony door. Even when seen from the back, he looked smugger than a cat that had stolen a piece of meat.

He had been planning this all along.

Tarek didn’t resist the urge to turn around one last time to taunt him. “So, how does it feel?” he asked, grinning. “You really thought I was going to fall back in your arms so easily? Hah. Please. You’re not _that_ exceptional.”

Sardor just smiled back. Just because he had not seen it coming didn’t mean he had not previewed such a situation.

“Already leaving?” he asked. “That’s too bad, but I guess you don’t want your gift.”

That caught the jinn’s attention. He kept smiling as if he wasn’t interested but betrayed himself by taking a small step towards Sardor. “A gift? What sort of gift?”

Sardor didn’t answer. Instead, he took out a box made of a precious wood essence from one of his desk drawers and stood up. Tarek’s eyes widened and he came closer. Sardor opened it for him casually, and that brought the jinn within arms reach instantly; inside, there was a gorgeous pair of golden earrings and a matching hairpin.

“I thought that emeralds might match your skin tone and hair,” said Sardor. He knew that from the way Tarek’s eyes sparkled that he had him. “Do you want to try them on?”

“Well, they are my gifts, of course I want to,” he replied nonchalantly. “If I didn’t take them then you would have wasted your money.” He took out his first earrings and put on the ones from the box. His new ones, indeed, looked splendid against his tawny skin.

“Let me put the hair pin on for you.”

Tarek didn’t answer but turned his back to him. Sardor passed his hand through the mass of opulent black hair, enjoying its softness while he gathered it and twisted it tightly. Then, in a single, precise movement, he pinned it in place.

“I have a mirror so you can see yourself,” he said, guiding Tarek by the shoulders so that he would stand in front of the one Sardor used in the morning.

The jinn took a step closer, surveying the gifts critically. Once Sardor was sure that the other was not paying attention to him, he did too and kissed the now exposed back of his neck. Tarek gasped lightly.

“I think that they look absolutely stunning on you,” said Sardor. “What do you think?”

“They are passable, I guess,” replied Tarek. “I’ll keep them, but mostly because I would feel bad if you had spent so much for nothing.”

“Truth be told, I think the same thing. They are nothing compared to you, the most beautiful jewel of all.”

“Such flattery,” replied the jinn, but he was blushing as he mustered his best disdainful smile. “It will get you nowhere.”

Sardor kissed him behind the ear and, when he was not denied, wrapped his arms around Tarek to draw him against his chest. The other gasped lightly and leaned against him, giving him access to his neck. The human took his sweet time to adore it, laying gentle pecks on the soft skin from the hairline down to the collar bone, until Tarek’s breath started to grow heavier. Sardor took that as the sign that he was allowed to move on to more serious business, so he nibbled on the shell of the jinn’s ear while one of his hand went up his shirt to stroke a strong, smooth stomach. He was not stopped.

“So, flattery gets me nowhere, you say?” asked the human in an amused tone.

“I would feel bad if you didn’t get at least something for your waste of money,” replied Tarek. “You better be grateful.”

“Oh, but I am extremely grateful.”

“Don’t dare think that my favors can be bought with pretty things.”

“I would never.”

“And you better enjoy it.”

Tarek turned around and kissed him, stopping the reply in Sardor’s throat. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, mewing softly as the other plundered his mouth. It was a long kiss, barely interrupted to allow for the catching of breath, from which they both drew back with their lips were swollen from sucking and their eyes dark with desire.

When the back of Tarek’s knees hit the bed, he let himself fall on the sheets. He had shred all of his clothes and his hairpin on the way, leaving only his hair to areolate his gorgeous nudity. All that was left was Sardor’s clothes, his robe, that he dropped to the ground in a heap before climbing over his lover. They resumed their kiss as their hands stroked each other’s bodies.

“I like you best like that,” said Sardor, rising a little so that he could admire his partner. “Naked, and adorned in jewelry. As you should be.”

“You... are a _vile_ flatterer,” said Tarek as he stretched and displayed himself to be admired. With the clink of his ankle bracelets, he crossed his legs behind Sardor’s hips and drew him closer. “Try harder.”

Sardor smiled and kissed his way down Tarek’s neck as he spoke. “Well. Your desire is insatiable. You deserve every man you desire. You shall have them all... no matter how many they might be.”

“Is that a nice way to call me a slut, Sardor?”

The latter, now at the lever of Tarek’s chest, looked up, mischievous. “I was under the impression you liked that.”

“You have balls to call me that— oh!”

Sardor had swiftly interrupted him by latching on a nipple, licking it and biting it. Tarek’s gaze became heavy-lidded as he watched him do, his earlier protests entirely forgotten. Under the human’s care, both dark buds hardened to a throbbing point, left to cool from saliva as he resumed his downward progression. He kissed a trail along with the patterns of lighter skin on the other’s stomach, marveling at the clean-cut contrasts. Their very shape seemed to invite to the touch. He regretted not taking the time to explore his desert minx’ body last time.

Tarek still had his legs around him and refused to let him go until his thighs bumped against the underside of the human’s arms. The jinn had a good reason to want to keep him close: even as he moved tantalizingly slowly, Sardor still rubbed against a growing erection. Once freed, the man on top got on his knees on the floor. Tarek got up on his elbows to watch what he was doing between his legs, eager to not lose nothing of the show.

Sardor kissed the inside of his thighs as he gently stroked Tarek into full hardness, making the latter moan. One downward glance revealed that his original plan might not have been to have sex at all.

“You’re unprepared,” said Sardor.

“What?” Tarek blinked several times, before understanding what he meant. “Oh! Well, of course, my plan was to make you work for it a little more this time. I can’t be thanking you every day now, can’t I?”

“Just admit that you didn’t plan on getting laid but that you are too much of a whore to resist.”

“That’s just your way of looking at it. From my perspective, you’re so desperate for me that you—“ He moaned. Interrupting him with a firm stroke to his dick was almost too easy. “Hey, I didn’t finish— Ah!”

Sardor chuckled and leaned in to lick Tarek’s underside, all the while blindly groping in the drawers near his bed for lube. Truth be told, he thought the jinn’s sensitivity and shamelessness to be an incredible turn-on, but mocking him for it was fun. His ruling duties rarely let him have fun, so when they did, he was going to enjoy every bit of it.

His oiled finger met little resistance when pushing in and things only got tighter when he added a second finger. Tarek shivered and let his legs fall apart even further, allowing his partner to do whatever he was doing because he loved it. He tried to move his hips so that the digits inside him would brush against his prostate, but Sardor tutted, held them down and grinned when Tarek let out a small, needy moan when he realized he had been denied.

“Later, you impatient little thing,” said the human, his hold turning into a stroke on the inside of his partner’s thigh. “If I already stimulate you now you’ll be coming before me.

“But I want—“

“Last time you did, and you had not been touched there. I won’t be taking a risk.”

“Fuck you... fuck me.”

Sardor chucked. “Soon.”

He pulled his hand away and rose to his feet. His cock was only half hard but to his credit, he had only watched up to this point. No big deal. He touched himself as Tarek grew impatient, laying there whining on the sheets.

“Go rest against the pillows,” said Sardor.

It took a few moments for the jinn to get up on all four and obey, and when he did it looked like his limbs were about to give out from under him. He reclined himself comfortably and palmed his erection, without grabbing it, as if to sooth a tension there without daring to go too far. He seemed to be in a light, lust-induced daze and licked his lips gleefully when his partner joined him and laid over him.

“Look like I got you where I wanted you in the end,” whispered Sardor. He stroked Tarek’s side. “Naked, on my bed with your feet flat on the sheet, ready for me, although that never seems to be too hard when you are such a needy whore.”

“I told you, I don’t grant my favors to just anyone.”

“Yeah right, I don’t believe you.”

Sardor angled himself. Tarek tensed and let out a soft moan when they finally joined, and would periodically tense his fingers on his shoulders as the human’s length progressed deeper. The first moments were slow as they both adjusted slowly to the pace.

Once that was out of the way, Tarek smirked.

Sardor was flipped on his back and the jinn climbed over him, determined to be the one on top. He grinned down at the human before starting to bounce on him, leaning back so that Sardor’s dick would be hitting his favorite itch with each thrust; his necklaces and bracelets would jingle in time with his moans. Sardor was just in for the ride, the most he could do was rise his hips to meet him in the middle, because Tarek was both determined to enjoy this and enduring enough that no respite was possible.

“Oh, you’re...” tried to say Sardor, but he was hushed by a finger on his lips.

“Silence, human,” ordered Tarek.

This made Sardor frown. He had not received an order for a long time, and he wasn’t about to get one from Tarek out of all people. He grabbed him tight and held him down, plunged all the way in him but preventing him from rising again. The result was immediate. The jinn’s eyes’ opened wide in shock as he struggled in vain.

“You—“ huffed Tarek, glaring at him.

He went to remove the other’s hands and managed, but while he was busy Sardor flipped him on the side and tried to get on top of him. What came next was a confused struggle for dominance as they both wrestled while trying not to part.

“Why are you being so difficult!” cried Tarek, frustrated. “Every time we fuck you—“

A thrust to his prostate made him stop his complain right away. He even shiver from top to bottom. Sardor used the opportunity to claim the top position.

“You’re too slutty to have a say,” he said. “Or to give orders to me, for that matter.”

“Don’t you— know what I am? I’ll ruin you!”

Sardor just smiled and reached between them to stroke Tarek’s length. The latter mellowed out almost immediately, assaulted as he was on both sides, even if it was clear from his expression that he was trying to resist the pleasure. Even that didn’t hold on long; a few more thrusts and he was done for, holding on his partner for dear life, all resistance defeated.

This satisfied Sardor. He rode Tarek confidentially, enjoying his ass and the faces he would make when he was struck just right. For all the fussing, he was actually quite pliant once he submitted. Maybe he would let him sleep with him again in the future.

Oh, who was he kidding? They were both painfully attracted to one another.

The heat was building up between them. Tarek was panting, moaning, calling his name, and Sardor would answer with deep grunts. The latter would hold his partner down, into the mattress, to make sure that he wouldn’t escape again. He wouldn’t allow it, and even as he felt pleasure cloud his mind he didn’t lose track of it. At some point it seemed that Tarek wanted to switch their positions again, but he was only holding the human tighter to dig his nails in his back and rake it.

Soon, not even those thoughts remained. It was only the heat and the passion that counted, their hands on each other, the occasional searing kiss they shared, and the shared core of pleasure between their legs. Tarek’s moans started to sound like sobs, or hiccups, as he held on his partner for dear life right before he painted their stomachs white. He had come first but Sador wasn’t far behind, and for a brief moment he saw white as he buried himself to the hilt inside the jinn.

For a few moments afterward, they were both quiet, trying to catch their breath. Tarek untied his legs from around Sardor and let them flop on the sheets with a sigh. Then he started to move but, caught under the human’s weight as he was, he didn’t really have room to do so.

“You’re heavy,” he complained.

“Really?” said Sardor. He had his head in the crook of Tarek’s shoulder, so the latter couldn’t see that he was smiling. “I don’t know if I want to move, you are really comfortable.”

That was a lie. The jinn’s necklaces were digging in the ruler’s chest. It was just that if he moved, he knew that Tarek would try to leave quickly, as he had done last time.

“Get off me. With the way you treated me, you don’t get to cuddle,” replied Tarek.

“Oh, I treated you accordingly to how you should be treated.”

The jinn used his powers and his strength to push him to the side and sat up. He narrowed his eyes at Sardor’s grin but didn’t comment.

“To come back to our earlier disagreement,” said the human, “I would always make same time for you if you warned me before coming. I would always—“

“No.”

“No?” Sardor chuckled. “Maybe I can tell you when I can make some time for you, and you can come if you please.”  

“No.” Tarek got up. He seemed offended. “I am an untameable desert force, I go where I please, when I please, like the wind. You don’t fit me in a schedule. I decide.” He turned to look at the human on the bed. He was sweaty, covered in cum, and panting, yet at that moment there was no denying that he was a jinn – a proud, powerful jinn, that lent himself to those games with a mortal because it excited him.

“Very well, then,” answered Sardor. “Be as wind-like as you wish. Just don’t be surprised next time I refuse you.”

“And what if I am the one that refuses you?”

“We both know how that went down the last time.”

“The nerve... I was only playing with you. Don’t you know the difference?”

“Ah, all right. Then I guess that I’ll be sleeping alone when you refuse me.” Sardor sighed dramatically. “Like every other night... how outrageous.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“I am not mocking you.”

“You are!”

“Forgive me, but what else am I supposed to say?”

“What are you supposed to tell me?” Tarek hit the sheets with the palm of his hand. “You are meant to beg me for my favors! And tell me that I am beautiful. That you will always have time for me. Those sorts of things!”

Sardor chuckled. “I didn’t know that you needed constant reassurance.”

Tarek huffed and made a motion to turn around, but Sardor caught his wrist before he could move away. He pulled him back.

“I thought you already knew that you were beautiful,” continued Sardor. “That’s why you adorned yourself in so many lovely things. And I told you that you were beautiful already.”

“You did, but not enough,” answered Tarek.

“ _More_ compliments?”

“Exactly,” smugly said the jinn.

“You are... incorrigible.”

Tarek sat on the edge of the bed with a grin, waiting.

“All right,” said Sardor. He thought about it. “I could nickname you desert wind.”

Tarek blinked, caught by surprise.

“It does suit you,” continued Sardor. “Going everywhere as you please, wild and free, and then always the first one coming...”

“I don’t like it,” said Tarek. “Why not a desert rose?”

“How many called you that already?”

Tarek opened his mouth but probably realized that the answer would have Sardor call him a slut, so he closed it and didn’t answer.

“A desert rose sound like a dreadfully boring thing to be,” continued the human. “But a desert wind rules the desert, just like you rule over my thoughts at night.”

“You make a convincing case for it.” Tarek with smiling again. “Now tell me about how you think of me at night.”

“It tortures me.”

“Would you want to see me again?”

“I long to every moment where you aren’t here.”

Tarek was practically drinking in every single word from Sardor’s mouth at this point. “So answer me truthfully: next time we meet, no matter the moment, will you refuse me?”

“Any time where I am alone,” said Sardor. He was answering all those questions ironically, and couldn’t be more amused by needily the jinn would soak the nonsensical compliments.

“Ah, then I might consider coming back.” Tarek stood up. Moments later, he was clean and his stuff had jumped from the ground into his hands. Magic seemed like quite a handy thing to wield. “But that shall depend on my mood. You shall see.”

“I will be waiting, then,” said Sardor.

“Wait, and think of me,” said Tarek. And those were the last words he said before he changed into a cloud of smoke and slipped into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sardor discovers a very convenient way to make Tarek go wild and wonders why he hasn't tried it before.

Today was an important day for Sardor. He was hoping to conclude some trading deal with the leaders of the desert tribes. Their people and Sardor’s used to be the same but they had gone on their separate ways a long time ago, when they had started building settlements around oasis and grow wary of spirits. Sometimes they attacked caravans and sometimes they protected them against bandits; navigating their politics was a tricky and complex thing and one mistake could make him lose all of his progress.

It was a good thing that Sardor didn’t make mistakes.

In fact, he had a meeting in a few minutes. He knew that the desert dwellers didn’t really care about being on time for anything, it wasn’t part of their culture, but it was important to him. He was a child of the city at heart and that was how things were done where he came from.

That was the plan, at least, until a certain someone upset them, just like he did whenever something important happened.

Sardor was walking down an empty hallway when he heard a light chuckle. This was all the warning he got before arms encircled his waist but it was enough to recognize who he was dealing with (and not stab him or cry for help.) Sardor felt his heart pace pick up as dread made a stone drop down his stomach.

“Aha,” whispered Tarek against the shell of his ear. “Look who’s all alone.”

“Not now, Tarek,” grumbled Sardor as he tried to undo the other’s grip on him. Tarek was clinging on him like a hyena to its prey.

“We made an agreement last time,” said the jinn. “You owe me your alone time.”

“Now is hardly the time for _that_ , it doesn’t count.”

“You’re talking about this meeting with those old geezers?” Tarek floated up, that he might nuzzle the dip under Sardor’s ear. “If they ask, tell them that I wanted to talk to you. They won’t bother you after that.”

“I am literally at work right now. Tonight.”

“Now, now, Sardor...” Tarek’s voice was playful and full of menacing undertones. “I admire your courage, but breaking a deal made with jinn trails on the unreasonable side of things, don’t you think? It would be a shame if the barrier was to come back up because of an incident.”

“You wouldn’t...” Sardor turned his head to look at him. Tarek’s eyes sparkled with glee. For the sake of getting laid, he would. He was that stupid. “Oh, all right, fine. But you better be quick.”

It wouldn’t be the first time he would be making concessions for the sakes of politics. Deep down, he wished that those concessions would involve beautiful jinns more often.

Tarek giggles – actually _giggled_ – and pushed Sardor in the direction he wanted him to go, which was the gardens. Once there he freed his prey from his grip and took a few steps ahead, looking back over his shoulder. He was as dressed to impress as he always was when he visited and wore the jewelry that he had been gifted last time. Sardor had a brief thought about how he looked like a flower among flowers, with all the exquisite vegetation around them that masked them from sight but bit back those words. Tarek didn’t deserve the compliment. Not after literally blackmailing him into this, at least. Maybe later, though: it did sound corny enough that he might like it.

Meanwhile, Tarek, elated, was leading him to an alcove that was conveniently completely invisible to anyone that would happen to look into the gardens from a window, hidden as it was in the shadow of a large tree. There were some low couches, on which Tarek laid invitingly, striking an enticing pose. Sardor paused at the door and crooked his brows, unimpressed.

Tarek stood back up without missing a beat. “Why don’t you sit down?” he purred, gesturing to a spot. “Be my guest.”

Sardor sat down but still didn’t say a thing. Clearly the other had some sort of plan, or at least he gave out this impression from the way he was now eyeing him like some piece of cake. He was even licking his lips as his eyes darted to the human’s crotch area.

“You really are a slut,” said Sardor.

“Eh?” Whatever Tarek had been thinking about had clearly been cut short by the other’s words.

“I said that you are the sluttiest person I have ever met. Do jinns go through heats like cats?”

“Shut up, human. Secretly, you want this.”

It suddenly struck Sardor. “It’s the eye. It’s doing this to you. You see someone that desires you and it flatters you, so you must have them. Is that it?”

“Leave my eye out of this. I thought you were in a hurry. Why are you wasting time when I,” he leaned, smiling confidently, “am standing right here, for your enjoyment?”

Sardor tested something by doing something he rarely did: he indulged himself in his own desire. He imagined the feel of Tarek’s skin, the way his danced locks danced as he bounced himself off his cock, and other obscene things that he had not done but wouldn’t be above doing. It had an obvious effect: a blush spread on the jinn’s skin and he bit his lip to suppress a sound – that simply turned into a whimper at the back of his throat.

“I am right,” said Sardor. “Just how much can you see someone’s thoughts with it? I’m curious.”

“Their desires,” croaked Tarek.

Too curious not to experiment with that odd double-edged power of the jinn, Sardor pictured him sucking his dick. He took great care of visualizing it as explicitly as possible, as if he was watching it happening. Such was his effort that he actually felt himself stir from the images.

Tarek’s gaze became fixed on his crotch, as if hypnotized. He even touched his own lips and pushed a finger in, probably unaware of his actions.

Sardor pulled him down in a kiss and the jinn responded enthusiastically, his eyes glazed over as he produced small, helpless moans. He eagerly welcomed a plundering tongue, pressing up against it with his own, and even shuddered when he was grabbed by the hair. Sardor’s dick stood to attention. He preferred that to the impertinent and smug jinn he had first gotten to know.

He broke the kiss. “Do it.”

This time Tarek didn’t need to be asked twice. He got down on his knees, his hands trailing down his lover’s chest; when he reached his pants, he unfashioned his belt and pulled them down just enough to free Sardor’s erection. He smiled when he saw it, a lust induced smile with empty eyes – as he did when his reason was overrun by his desire.

“You want me more than the other times,” he said.

Sardor grunted when Tarek warped a hand over the base of his sex and stroked it a few times. The jinn looked up at him, drinking up the sight and grinning wildly. Why had Sardor not realized sooner the full potential of that third eye’s power? He had missed out. Not that it mattered now, he was going to enjoy this to its full potential.

Tarek acquainted his cock with his tongue, licking the underside of the head with his eyes fixed on his lover’s face. He then delicately kissed his way down the underside and back up. His lips were soft and he looked like he was savoring every second of it, like he had been waiting for this for far too long. Sardor grunted and leaked precum, and when Tarek caught sight of it, he produced a small, strangled sound before literally latching on it.

“Careful,” said Sardor when he felt a light brush of teeth against his skin.

This was the only work he managed to articulate before Tarek started to suck vigorously; after that, he lost track of his thoughts. The jinn bobbed his head but he was too slow, and so his hair was grabbed so that Sardor would have a say in that. He was surprised to see that this earned him a long, hard moan from the jinn, as well as a teary look from between long dark lashes.

“You like having your hair pulled, don’t you?”

Tarek hesitated, then nodded a little. This earned him a firm tug that made him shudder and moan again before Sardor pushed his head down on his cock. From the way Tarek grew boneless between his legs, he knew that he had him at his mercy.

He shamelessly exploited that. His cock bumped against the back of Tarek’s throat. When he insisted further, he felt it relax and open up for him. He kept pushing until the jinn was kissing the dark curls at the base of his dick before pulling him away. Tarek’s eyes were completely empty, drowning in sensory overload and, in his lap, his own erection was straining against the thin cloth of his crotch.

Sardor felt himself grin. He couldn’t have loved Tarek’s face anymore than in this moment, or the fact that he then let himself be manhandled without a single protest.

His glee was suddenly interrupted by the sound of voices. He froze. Two guards were walking down the garden path lead to the alcove where they were hidden, joking pleasantly with each other. They had no reason to suspect anything was out of the ordinary.

Scenarios ran wild in Sardor’s head as he stilled Tarek completely – the latter even had the galls to whine in displeasure while shifting his hips uncomfortably. He imagined the guards barging in, demanding to know what was going on. Maybe they wouldn’t recognize their lord at first, so they would be particularly insolent. They might even pull them apart, and then they would see in what state was Tarek. Beautiful, lustful Tarek, that would probably have no problem offering his mouth to all kind of uses if the guards wanted him. Maybe he would even let them use his ass, and Sardor would get to watch it all. The fantasy, vivid and intense, played in front of his mind’s eye and made his cock twitch in excitement. How improper indeed that he, the elected ruler of this city, would get caught slacking off like that. It was Tarek that had tempted him, it would only be right for him to be punished, maybe even by having him displayed for all to see how slutty he was.

Talking about Tarek, he seemed to be in quite a state. His eyes were closed and his back was arched; the hands that were placed on Sardor’s thigh were shaking. The way he tilted his head to the side to listen showed that he was aware that they weren’t entirely alone.

He was excited too.

That was the moment where the pair of guards passed in front of them. One was talking to the other and looking away, but the second had his head turned in their direction. The eyes of the latter suddenly jumped to them and widened in shock, recognizing what they were doing and who was the one sitting down, before quickly looking ahead without a word. He didn’t do a thing until he was out of sight.

Well, that had been underwhelming but enough to heighten Sardor’s arousal. He looked back down and grinned at Tarek, that whimpered back at him needily.

“They saw you,” he whispered.

Tarek’s eyes widened before he returned to the blowjob. He was so aroused that his hips rutted empty air, desperate for friction. However, when his hand left Sardor’s thigh to move to his crotch, the human stopped him with a hard pull to his hair.

“No touching yourself until I’m done,” he said. “Maybe that will make you hurry.”

Tarek looked up with big teary eyes, making Sardor wonder if he had pushed him too far. He was quickly reassured on the subject when the jinn doubled down, moaning and sucking obscenely on his cock, with his eyes closed.

Sardor couldn’t get his eyes off the sight. He thought about the guard that had seen him and wondered if rumors of his scandalous affair were going to spread. Not that he was supposed to stay single, but fucking someone’s throat raw in the gardens wasn’t something a city leader usually did. He thought of everyone speculating about the beautiful man that had been with him, talking about them, and the sight that they must have been for that poor guard. He hoped that Tarek knew every single one of his thoughts.

A significant amount of heat was starting to build up in his stomach, blurring the usual precision of his mind. Sounds were starting to build up in his throat, low and muffled at first, then increasing in volume. He didn’t scream, of course he didn’t, but there was no way Tarek wasn’t hearing him, wasn’t aware of the effect he had on him. Never had he raised his voice like that during their previous romps.

Besides himself with zeal, Tarek was making sure to bottom each time he went down. His throat, from the way it constricted and spasmed around Sardor’s dick, was probably starting to feel some strain, but he didn’t seem to care. He was too taken by everything that was happening to him to do so.

Sardor felt the heat build-up to a peak. He tried to warn but he only produced an incoherent sound and came without a warning in Tarek’s mouth. He heard the latter’s surprise gasp, felt him struggle briefly to pull off, but this only excited him more and he cracked, bucking his hips upwards. He looked down to see some cum dribble over Tarek’s mouth and on his chin, as well as the tears of delight that streamed down his cheeks. The jinn looked up and saw something in Sardor’s face that convinced him to swallow. His cheeks hollowed out, drawing a loud moan out of Sardor: Tarek had his mind bent on literally sucking the orgasm out of him.

When the aftermath crashed over Sardor’s body and he relaxed back, Tarek let his softening sex let go with a slight pop and wheezed. His lips were pink and swollen, his watery eyes half-closed and he was so hard that his pants seemed about to tear. He was a sight to behold and Sardor was quite smug about being the one that had ruined him so.

He leaned him and kissed Tarek on the forehead. “Good boy,” he muttered.

Tarek answered with a mumble-jumble of raspy words, his throat and mind too raw to speak. Sardor didn’t give him the time to rectify himself, he was already growing late. No matter how much it tore him to leave his lover in this state, he estimated that he was slutty enough to take care of himself with no shame.

He stood up and, after having arranged his clothes and patted Tarek’s head he took a step away from him.

“Sardor!” begged Tarek.

He looked down at the jinn. The latter had his back arched, displaying the bulge in his pants shamelessly, almost desperate. He was almost tempting enough to make Sardor consider skipping his meeting.

Almost.

“That’s what you get when you interrupt me between meetings,” he answered. “I got to go.”

“Go?” Tarek sounded almost distressed. “No, please don’t, I need...”

“I order you to touch yourself thinking of me,” ordered Sardor. “Do it, and be a good boy. Don’t cause any trouble while I am gone.”

Tarek had conflict written all over his face when he was told that. He bit his lip hard, trying to ponder his options with his lust induced mind, then lowered his hand to his pants and fondled himself through them.

If Sardor looked at him for one more second, he was going to give up on leaving, so he tore his gaze away and started to walk. Tarek wailed weakly, but he would be fine, wouldn’t he? He was a jinn. Even if he was found by other guards, he could get out of this mess quickly... or maybe he could ask them to assist him.

Sardor didn’t find the idea of sharing Tarek with someone else quite as enticing now that he wasn’t on the brink of coming. He turned around at once and joined again with the jinn, that was now with his pants down and stroking himself as he leaned against the couch. Even sweaty and messy as he was, he was gorgeous.

“Go to my room,” told him Sardor, “and take care of yourself there. No need to put your sluttery on display for all to see.”

Tarek looked at him with that empty gaze of his and nodded, before turning into a cloud of dust. He brushed against Sardor as he passed him, the thin golden particles like a longing caress on his arm, and disappeared along the palace walls.

Satisfied, Sardor walked back to the meeting room. He had his professional face on and his thoughts were clear. However, at the back of his mind, he kept the image of Tarek thinking of him as he touched himself desperately, and longed, more than anything, to be by his side.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarek spends some quality alone time thinking about Sardor and it gets a bit out of hand.

Tarek crashed on Sardor’s bed with a sigh. The balcony door hadn’t been open but that had not been a problem for him. The worse had been navigating the palace without being seen while feeling the tremors of his arousal coursing through his immaterial body. Changing to his cloud form when excited wasn’t his favorite thing to do, it mostly felt weird instead of nice.

But now he had reached his destination and he was glad he had. All around him were Sardor’s possessions and each of them smelled like him. It almost made Tarek think that he was Sardor’s property, and that was quite an exciting perspective. Not that a jinn like him would even belong to some human, but that wasn’t going to stop him from entertaining thoughts about it.

Whatever. He had other things to worry about.

Tarek pulled down his pants and his erection sprang free. The sight made him lick his lips in glee. He was still a little mad that this rude man had left, leaving him like that, but he decided that he would worry about that later. Yes, he might even get his revenge later... He indulged himself with images of Sardor sucking his dick as he started to stroke himself. What would he, proud ruler, do if he was in this position? He had probably never found himself demeaned in this way. He was so proud! He would be furious...

Eh, this wasn’t as good a fantasy as Tarek had expected it to be. He dropped it. Instead, he’ll do something petty, like empty every inkwell in the entire palace. No one denied Tarek and got away with no consequences... even married men. They were at fault for having lustful thoughts about him in the first place, it was only logical that they would follow through with them!

Maybe he would forgive Sador’s stupid smug face if he made it up to him. He was the best lay Tarek had had in a while. Even if he was just a human, he was powerful and rich and Tarek liked that about him. The fact that he was also handsome was just a bonus, really. Oh, and he was smart. That was attractive too, Tarek guessed, especially when he used his smarts to get what he wanted.

Or guess Tarek’s dirty little weakness.

Rare were the jinns that had an eye as Tarek did. He used to not act upon the desires he felt in other people... until he started to, and then he found that it was just too easy to be tempted by into some good time. He was beautiful and his nature as a jinn made him very alluring, so why would anyone say no to him? Maybe that made him a slut. So what?

Oh, Sardor would be so pleased if he knew how many people Tarek had laid with. He would have that smug, smug smile of his on, and he would tease him relentlessly as he pounded into his hole. He’d ask him how many had done this to him before and would tell him that his hunger couldn’t be sated. And he’d make him beg. He would drive him to the brink of orgasm and withdraw, and make Tarek admit that he was nothing but a dirty little whore, a slut that lived on cock, so naughty and nasty and needy, and please pound into me again, I’m so close...

Tarek’s hand traveled up and down his length frantically as he kept fantasizing. Sardor had asked him to go to his room, maybe he didn’t like the idea of anyone else seeing _his_ Tarek. Maybe he’ll come back after his meeting and tell him that he was never to leave this place again. Tarek would become his little sex slave, nothing but a hole to be used for his need, and would feed on nothing but water and cum. Would Sardor put him on display? Tarek hoped so very much. He could tie him up in the main room of the palace, covered in nothing but jewelry, as he teased him and everyone else _watched_ him. All those filthy, lowly humans would want to touch him too, of course, but Sardor wouldn’t let them do. Instead, they’ll stand there and Tarek would be able to see all of their desire, all the disgusting things they wanted to do to him. Maybe it would get so intense that Tarek would start feeling it, and that would make him come... and then Sardor would get mad that he came without his permission and punish him.

The jinn was panting hard now and his body was hot all over. He lifted his shirt high on his chest to cool down, then kicked off his pants so that he had room to spread his legs, then reclined himself on the cushions at the head of the bed so that he could reach his hole. He had prepared himself, he thought as he pushed two fingers inside, what a shame that Sardor had not used him in that way. He sounded so wet too. Oh, sweetness, he was so depraved. He was already primed to becoming his slave, that was all he deserved for being such a slut.

Sardor’s smell filled his nose and he turned his head to smell more of it. This way his pillow, Tarek realized, the one he used to rest his head. Without thinking, he grabbed it and pressed it to his raging erection to hump it frantically. That’s what he got for letting him all alone, thought Tarek, this meanie, telling him to think about him while he touched himself. Well Tarek was thinking about him, he was thinking about nothing but him now, and then he’ll have proof of it when he will come back. Already was Tarek smearing precum all over the soft cloth.

He crooked his fingers inside him and pressed firmly to _that spot_ he loved. He cried out Sardor’s name when the wave of pleasure hit him, then broke down in a litany of “Sard, Sard, Saaard,” as he became more frantic. How the stupid human was missing out. His little slut was calling his name and he was nowhere to be found, but he’ll know when he would come back how much Tarek had missed him.

Would he punish for sullying his pillow? Would he hold him down to pound into him and pull his hair? Maybe he would call a guard him and watch. Oh, even better, he would make them line up one after the other and he’ll watch... and at the end, when Tarek was raw, and used, and filthy, it will be his turn, and he’ll tell him— he’ll tell him—

Tarek screamed as he came hard, but barely had enough self-awareness that he pushed his face in another pillow to muffle himself. His hips rocked and twitched frantically as he rode his orgasm and his fingers pressed down mercilessly on the spot. He wanted to empty himself utterly, to have nothing left when Sardor would punish him so that he would be unable to come again and would be used for nothing but his pleasure. Images of how he would look flashed in front of his eyes. Oh, he’d look beautiful. So beautiful.

He gradually came down from his high, after having dropped the pillow to the side, and looked down. He was a mess, but at least he had left quite a significant amount on his prize. This made him feel extremely smug. All he needed to do was to clean himself, which was only a matter of moments when one had the magic to do so.

Once cleaned, Tarek yawned. His instinct told him that for the revenge to be perfect, he needed to get out of there, but he was so tired and relaxed now, and his own domain was so far away... Sardor wouldn’t be back before hours at least. Tarek knew how the desert tribes’ leaders were, they always spoke on forever when they bargained for safe passage across his domain. Just thinking about their wrinkly faces made him sleepy. He’d just close his eyes for a moment...

He didn’t even both putting back his pants or pulling his shirt down as he fell asleep almost instantly. He smiled as he slumbered, dreaming of softer things than what he had fantasized, such as kissing and hugging Sardor as much as he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarek became negligent and fell asleep on Sardor's bed after some michief - and now he's about to pay the price.

He was awoken by a soft hand trailing down his side. The touch travelled over his stomach, down between his legs, and applied itself to his limp cock. Tarek chuckled lightly and moved into it, and wanting to feel more. This was the best way to be drawn out of sleep.

Wait a moment. Sleep?

Tarek’s eyes shot open and he saw Sardor laying next to him, Sardor and that _smile_ on his face that just indicated trouble. Tarek gasped and tried to get away but the was slammed back down when his feet and hands refused to obey. He looked down at himself. They were tied up.

“You sure are a heavy sleeper,” Sardor said. He was back at stroking Tarek’s side, as if nothing was out of the ordinary there. “You didn’t even stir. I was of a mind to use ropes but, in the end, I just used silk. You should thank me for it.”

Tarek gulped. He was in so much trouble.

“Of course, I feel hurt,” Sardor continued talking. “I’ve been nothing but kind to you, giving you some of my precious time when I was busy, and this is how you reward me? Sullying my pillow? I’m very deceived.

“Well if hadn’t left me with a hard-on...” Those words pissed Tarek off. He had been so rude, and he still had the galls to object to him? “You should know better than to anger a jinn.”

Sardor crooked his brows but seemed unworried. “Anger you? That would be most regrettable, that’s why I used silk. The finest money can buy, too.”

This intrigued Tarek. He glanced at it. It looked like any other piece of silk he had seen in his life, but if Sardor said that it was expensive... Well, that indeed made him feel a little better about it. Even if he was not going to show it because he was supposed to be mad. He didn’t forgive that easily.

Even if Sardor learning in to adore his neck made forgiveness look so easy.

Before Tarek knew it, he was tipping his head back to allow him access. He could sense Sardor’s desire, feel him look at him through his third eye. Visions, brief and quickly suppressed, flashed in front of his eyes, just long enough for Sardor to realize that they were there – and for him to be aroused by them.

He tried to reach around Sardor to pull him closer and that was when he was reminded that he was restrained. The jinn hissed in annoyance.

“Let me free,” he said.

“Not before I make you taste the full extent of my ire,” Sardor murmured, his breath tickling Tarek’s ear. “And I _very_ much intend to make you feel it.”

Tarek looked to the window. It was starting to get dark outside.

“Oh no, no one will be coming here anymore,” Sardor. “When I saw you, so vulnerable as you slept on the bed, I sent my servants away saying that I would be sleeping early. They won’t be coming into this room until tomorrow morning.”

That left Tarek the whole night tied to this bed, possibly. And it wasn’t even the night. He gasped when he felt a hand journey down his naked chest, slowly following the pale splotches all the members of his race had. But Tarek was having visions of the other things Sardor wanted to do to his body. Those made his breath shudder with arousal.

“What is it?” Sardor asked.

“As if I was going to tell you,” Tarek replied.

“Ah. You really should watch your tongue.”

Tarek scoffed. That was a bad idea.

Sardor backed off, removing his touch from Tarek, and sat on the bed. The jinn could feel the burn of those heavy-lidded eyes on him, felt the other’s desires. That was then that the visions from his third eye started to flow in.

Sador imagined the hours he would spend pleasing him, the touch he would bestow upon him. And then he imagined himself lowering himself between Tarek’s legs, toying with his arousal, pushing his fingers deep within him, _pushing_ him closer and closer to release...

Tarek arched his back, his skin aching for touch, blood flowing downward to fill his length. The visions washed over him and he had no choice but to take them in – he wanted to take them in but he needed so much _more_.

“Sardor,” he gasped. Begged. The sound of his own voice sobered him up but it was already too late.

“How needy can someone be?” Sardor said. “Look at you. _Look at you._ ”

Tarek bit his lip. The words stung, a little, they always did, but it was true, he was nothing but a vile little slut. But he shook his head defiantly.

“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be, is it?” whispered Sardor. “Well, I’ll make you admit it tonight. It’s exactly what you are.”

“Never.” Tarek tilted his head up and looked at his lover down his nose.

But even as he did it, he was aware of how unconvincing he looked. He was still panting and his dick was half-hard between his legs, laid out in plain view.

Sardor smiled.

Tarek thought that he was going to fantasize again but he was wrong. Sardor got up from the bed and walked to a cabinet. He started to sort through the drawers. This made the jinn try to sit up on the bed to try to see what were in them, in vain.

“I have a present for you,” said the human when he heard Tarek fall back on the sheets.

“You know presents don’t work for me,” replied the jinn.

“Hmm. We shall see about that.”

He turned around holding a long, flat box in his hands and came back to the bed. When he opened the latch and revealed its content, Tarek sucked in some air. He knew what some of those were. It was easy to guess the general function of the rest from there. Except for two, two strings of beads, one of which had them increasing steadily in size from one end to the other.

“This is my first gift to you,” the human said.

He then proceeded to pour lube on his fingers and went to oil every single bead carefully. Now Tarek was starting to guess where this was going and his breath was starting to hitch.

Sardor didn’t say anything more until he went to sit at the level of Tarek’s hips. He was still fully clothed while the jinn couldn’t even close his legs to protect himself. Not that he wanted to, not really. Soon enough, Sardor was pressing the toy to his entrance. The smallest bead, the one at the tip, slipped right in.

“Not even any resistance,” Sardor commented. He chuckled.

Tarek huffed. “What does that even mean?”

“You know what it means.”

Tarek wanted to reply something snarky but he was interrupted by the sensation of the toy pushing in deeper. That felt nice – dreadfully nice. For once, he tried to resist the urge to show it, stopping himself from arching his back and moan. He wondered if his body was unusually sensitive – maybe that’s why it was so hard for him.

“Oh?” Sardor said. He traced the line of Tarek’s hip with a hand, the hand that wasn’t busy pushing the beads deeper with each moment. “What’s wrong? Doesn’t this feel good?”

“You thought that I was just going to crumble for you at the first moment?” Tarek huffed disdainfully. “I’m stronger than that.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“It’s a fact.”

“Well then, maybe you are a little stronger than I thought.” Sardor’s voice was full of dark promises. “But I’ll have your confession eventually, mark my word.”

Tarek chuckled. This was sort of fun, he thought. Like a game. He loved winning too – if Sardor wanted to play, then Tarek could play. The jinn spread his legs wider – as far as he could – and he was rewarded with a low growl from Sardor.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to do it, you naughty minx,” he said.

And then his hand got on Tarek’s dick. It hardened fully at the contact and Tarek cursed it inwardly for betraying him like that. He couldn’t lose. He _wouldn’t_ allow that, and he was in control of his body, right?

Sardor’s hand moved up, then down. The jinn bit his lip. The beads pushed even deeper and now they were large enough that Tarek could no longer ignore them – especially when they pressed in passing to that spot. He closed his eyes and focused on his ragged breath so that he wouldn’t slip.

“Naughty,” Sardor tutted. “And now you don’t even want to take your punishment properly? You know, it would be so much easier if you laid back and enjoyed yourself.”

“Never,” Tarek spat. He gritted his teeth so that he wouldn’t suddenly moan. “So that you can call me a slut again? Not today.”

“Oh, I won’t be calling you that. You’ll be saying it yourself.”

Sardor chuckled and an image flashed from Tarek’s third eye: a vision of him coming with a scream on the bed, his face a reflexion of the purest pleasure. The jinn almost felt his will to resist crumble; he wanted to have that, he wanted it so much. But he shook his head to clear it and resisted.

“You really can’t stop seeing my desires,” Sardor said. “What a shame, isn’t it?” His thumb flickered at the top of Tarek’s dick, making his hips jolt. “I’ll stop when you beg me.”

“Never.”

“Suits yourself. But I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you.”

Tarek didn’t answer. He needed all of his concentration to ignore the effect the sensation of fullness up his ass had on him. He cursed himself for being so sensitive. It wasn’t helping him.

The good news was that it wasn’t to remain like this for long. The bad news was that, for that to happen, the beads had to come _out_ , and there was only one way for that to happen.

Tarek’s breath hitched when he felt the pull. This felt different than a dick inside of him, the pressures on his prostate were quicker than what he was used to, again and again. But he didn’t moan, didn’t make a sound, and as each ball became smaller it only became easier. He sighed when he felt the last one escapes him.

That wasn’t so bad. The hardest part was the largest beads at the end. If Sardor kept up with those slow, lazy pumps he did on his cock, Tarek could grow used to it.

Sardor put the toy down and picked the second of its kind up. Tarek turned his head to it and his eyes widened in horror. For this one, all the beads were the same size – and they were large.

He was in trouble.

“What’s the matter?” Sardor asked, raising the toy so that Tarek could take a good look at it. “Surely that doesn’t scare you. Or maybe you want to admit it already?”

“I said never!”

“Suits yourself.” He had to leave Tarek’s cock alone for a while so that he could oil the second toy. For all his teasing, he would spare no measure to make sure that his lover was comfortable. After all, that could only serve his goal.

“You are the slut for making me do that,” Tarek said. “Yes. You enjoy my body and torturing it.”

“If I was one... don’t you think that I would already be between your legs, enjoying it, instead of keeping my clothes on? The argument is admirable but you sadly lack the proof necessary to support it.”

“You wouldn’t be doing any of this if you weren’t,” insisted Tarek.

“Oh, but I could be doing so much worse. Look how vulnerable you are.” Sardor’s lowered themselves on Tarek’s chest. One pinched a nipple and the jinn flinched despite himself. “I could be doing anything to you. I could even gag you and fuck your throat. I have the gag for it right here, next to me. Unless you would enjoy that? I think you would. I know you love it.”

Tarek’s throat became dry. He did, indeed, love sucking on Sardor’s dick. There was something about its weight in his throat and the deep male scent filling his nose that made him feel light-headed. And the view he got from down between his legs! Never did Tarek feel more powerful than when he was sucking a powerful man’s cock and seeing him crumble.

Without meaning to, Tarek’s eyes darted to Sardor’s crotch as he licked his lips. He was deceived by the fact that he spotted no suspicious tenting there. This was so unfair. To think that Tarek was sitting there, struggling not to give in to the pleasure, and that Sardor could act as if none of this affected him... didn’t he think of the jinn as beautiful? So many other men had before, why could Tarek sway him as he did with the others?

“Oh yes, you would most certainly enjoy it,” the human muttered. He leaned in to say the rest. “But you had enough of that today, don’t you? Next time I’ll put my dick in you, it will be up your needy fuckhole.”

Tarek’s breath hitched at the mental image – and this time it didn’t come from Sardor. He barely had the time to recover before he felt a pressure at his entrance. The first bead penetrated him without meeting any resistance, followed by the second right after.

This time, Sardor had no intention of taking it slow. The beads came one after the other and with each Tarek felt fuller. He squirmed but that didn’t help his case; his breath got heavier and heavier as he struggled not to make a single sound.

A small, broken moan escaped him.

And another, as Sardor didn’t soften his assault the least, not until he had it all in. But then he stopped, and Tarek was forced to feel how much he had inside of him... and how much he loved it, even if he didn’t want. Stupid Sardor. It was all his fault.

“Having second thoughts?” the human asked, as if he had heard Tarek mentally cursing him.

“Never!”

“Your stubbornness will be the death of you, although it does make you very cute. Oh, by the way, if you try to escape me I’ll consider it as a capitulation.”

“Escape?” repeated Tarek.

“I meant escaping your bounds by turning into dust.” Sardor crooked his brow. “Unless you have forgotten that you can do that?”

“What? Of course I haven’t,” lied Tarek.

“You mean you have not been so overcome by lust that you didn’t realize that you had powers?”

“I have not! At any time I could throw the entire content of this room out the window and you would—“

The last part of Tarek’s tirade was interrupted an ungraceful gurgle as Sardor stared to pull the beads out of him. If felt too damn good. He forgot why he was there as each bead pressed against that spot in passing, again and again, until the toy was out of him.

“Well, how interesting,” whispered Sardor near his ear.

That made Tarek realize his situation once more – and it was bad. He could feel his dick throbbing and he had not even been touched there. Damnit, he couldn’t lose. Not again! It felt as if every time Sardor had it his way – and that Tarek ended up loving it, but that wasn’t the point. This time, he won’t go down without a fight.

He gritted his teeth when he felt the pressure from the beads again. But no matter how much he had told himself that he wouldn’t succumb, he did, and before he knew it, he was moaning up a storm. The only respite he got was when Sardor paused for him to catch his breath – for him to catch his breath! – before the started to pull out.

All of it went downhill from there.

Pleasure rolled under Tarek’s skin, threatening to engulf him whole. His cock was weeping white dots of precum on his stomach. He wanted to touch it so bad yet he couldn’t when his hands were tied up like that. He thrust upwards but it was no use – at best, it only made him aware of how pitiful, how needy he was. But he could feel it, the addictive height, coming closer and closer—

Until it all stopped. He was empty and there was no touch on him to help him cross that thin line.

He cried out in anguish and tried to thrash, but not to avail. It _burned_ down there, burned with need, if he wouldn’t be given what he needed soon he might just as well go insane.

“Say it,” whispered a voice.

Tarek blinked through his blurred vision and saw Sardor’s face above his. He was still clothes, still in charge, so perfectly in control of the situation. Tarek whined at him, having forgotten the words that might sway him.

“Say, ‘I am but a needy little slut, Sardor.’ It’s not that hard.”

“I am...” Tarek interrupted himself with a sob. It was too much. His brain was going in overdrive. “I’m a slut. Please. Sardor.”

Sardor seemed to consider. Any moment to wait felt like torture.

“Good enough,” he said.

Finally, a hand came to stroke Tarek’s cock. The jinn wailed and thrusted up into his hand. Moments later, he was painting his chest white with his cum.

The afterglow felt just as amazing. He was warm and comfortable. Maybe a little sore around the wrists but that didn’t matter. He was more than content with laying there as he heard Sardor move around the room.

He opened his eyes when he felt gentle fingers prying the knots off his articulations. Yet he didn’t move, he just watched the human in silence. Sardor noticed.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

“What about you?”

“Me?” He chuckled. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Tarek sat up. He felt cum dribble down his chest, which prompted him to look down and make it all vanish with his magic. Once that was taken care of, he turned his attention back to the human. The man was acting as if he wasn’t there, sitting at his desk to read some letters.

Work, work, always work, thought Tarek. And when was there ever time for him, the loveliest, cutest little jinn in the whole wide desert? This man was crazy. Why read boring old letters when he could be giving all his attention to _Tarek_?

And he had not found release yet. Sardor might be selfless, but he wasn’t selfless enough that he would just make Tarek achieve an orgasm without getting one himself. And even if he was, Tarek didn’t believe it.

He hopped to his feet and padded over. After all that had happened, he still had his shirt on so he pulled it down, even it hid almost nothing. It was just more awkward to have it scrunched up.

He leaned over Sardor’s shoulder.

“What is it, Tarek? It’s rude to try and read someone else’s mail.”

As a response, Tarek wrapped his arms around Sardor in a way he hoped came across as cute. And then he slid his hand under Sardor’s shirt in a way he hoped came across as sexy.

He was removed almost immediately.

“Still begging for more?” the human said.

“You haven’t had anything.”

“Had anything?”

“I came and you haven’t.”

“I don’t need to.” Sardor pushed him away. “You can go home now.”

That was just _cold._ Tarek huffed and was of a mind to do just that but instead he padded around the room, looking for something to do.

“Don’t touch that,” said Sardor without looking away from his letter.

Tarek put back down the little statue he had picked up to take a closer look at it with a huff. He wasn’t going to _break it_. Why was Sardor so mean all of a sudden? Was he frustrated?

A smile stretched Tarek’s lips at the idea. Of course, he was frustrated. That would explain so much. He wanted to fuck him with his own dick but didn’t allow himself because that would mark him as being slutty—

Tarek suddenly remembered that he had admitted being just that five minutes ago.

“I am _not_ slutty!” he suddenly cried out, making Sardor jump. “It doesn’t count!”

The human turned to him with a smirk.

“I am not!” Tarek insisted.

“I didn’t say anything. You did.”

“You cheated!”

Sardor just chuckled.

Tarek could have screamed and said that it wasn’t true, he could have protested all he wanted, but he had a better idea. Plastering a smile on his face, he ambled towards the human, his eyes taking in his form. He sure was a very handsome man, despite being the most infuriating one Tarek had ever come across. At least he knew how to make him weak.

Instead of climbing on his lap, as he would have usually done, Tarek sank to his knees. A snap of the finger made Sardor’s chair face him so that he could place his hands on the human’s knees. He knew that he was on the right track when his third eye gave him a vision of himself as Sardor saw him, pliable, submitted, eager to please.

He spread Tarek’s legs and moved in. Or at least tried to. He has promptly pushed away the moment he tried to get closer.

“I’m not in the mood,” said Sardor.

“What do you mean, _not in the mood_?” Tarek stood up. “You made me come moments ago and you were watching the whole time! Don’t you want me?”

“Not now!”

“You don’t _want me_? What am I even doing here?”

“No! I do want you.”

“But you just said—“

“I can’t, okay?”

Tarek paused, mouth gaping. He didn’t understand. Sardor passed his hand in his hair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees so he wouldn’t look at the jinn.

“I can’t,” he repeated. “Not now.”

“You mean you have— You can’t— Get it up.”

Sardor nodded.

Tarek thought back to the other time he had been rejected, on his second visit. Had it been the same then? This meant that Tarek had not been rejected because he wasn’t pretty enough – as he had been scared he was, despite his best effort to deny it. Tarek liked this explanation a lot more than any other excuse. He snickered.

“I don’t need your mockery,” Sardor spat.

“Oh, but you do.” Tarek finally knew his weak spot, the little detail he could use to wrap him around his finger. He had won! “I knew it!”

“Listen, if you are going to laugh at my face, you better get out.” Sardor looked up and he was angry now.

“Why should I leave? All this time, you were the sluttiest of us two. I can’t believe how naughty you were.”

Sardor’s anger vaporized, replaced by confusion.

“Oh, but I know,” Tarek continued. Did he have to explain himself when it was all so clear? “Even without your dick urging you to do so, you still played with my body. This counts as double slut points, making you the sluttiest.”

Sardor started to laugh.

“Hey— Why are you laughing? I’m right!”

“Whatever you say, Tarek.” He wheezed. “I guess that for this reply alone, you get to win.”

“Wait, really?”

Sardor nodded.

“Oh—Well I won!” Finally, one might add. This was quite an uphill battle at times, but he knew that he would prevail someday. This only made sweet victory all the more delicious.

Wait, what did he win, by the way?

Sardor stood up and kissed him gently on the lips, breaking into his thoughts. Tarek kissed back. He had been hoping for something like that. This felt like a kiss that should have come right after sex. He didn’t mind since he was getting it now.

“I’ll be staying here tonight,” Tarek said.

“Oh.” Sardor quickly smoothened his expression of surprise into an indifferent one. “Well, as long as you don’t take too much space in the bed.”

“Come with me and let’s hug.”

“So, you want to hug now?”

“Yes. That’s my prize for winning.”

“I need to work.”

“Can’t you work tomorrow?”

“No.”

Tarek puffed out his cheeks and was of a mind to protest.

“I’ll come when I am done,” Sardor interrupted.

“Really?”

“Of course I will. I’ll need to sleep at some point.”

“Then I suppose that I can wait for a little while.”

Tarek let go of Sardor and turned around to go to the bed. He didn’t feel sleepy, despite the time, because of his nap earlier. This gave him the possibility to stay up long, watching Sardor work at his desk, until his eyes started to feel heavy and his limbs heavier.

Right before he sank under, Sardor got up, undressed, and came to lay next to him in the bed, holding him gently. That’s how they both fell asleep.  


End file.
